La gota que colmó el vaso
by Doof-fan
Summary: "En el momento en que esa enorme pecera cayó sobre él, sintió que todo se derrumbaba. Todo había salido mal, absolutamente todo. Había trabajado en aquella máquina incansablemente y cuando la vio escapar de sus manos y volar hacia el cielo, sabía que estaba todo perdido." Reflexión de Flint en aquel momento.


**Hace muchísimo tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre esta película, específicamente desde el año 2009 cuando se estrenó. Siento que es sumamente infravalorada por la enorme mayoría, si bien su trama es sencilla y algo "extraña", creo que su fuerte son los personajes y lo interesantes que pueden ser más allá del papel que cumplieron en la cinta. Por muchas razones, Flint Lockwood (su nombre original, en Latino le cambiaron el apellido por "loco" O.o) es un personaje muy importante para mi y me identifico con él a niveles profundos. Cuando la vi de pequeña a los 13 años, sentí muchas escenas a un nivel muy personal y puedo decir que mi vida cambió luego de verla, por eso el personaje es alguien muy importante para mi.**

 **(Creo que este tipo de cosas jamás las diría fuera de este sitio XD)**

 **La escena de cuando le cae la pecera es una de las que más me llegó y quise profundizar que pasaba por la mente de Flint en ese momento hasta segundos antes de encontrarse con Sam. Creo que es muy alegórica y en algún párrafo dejo ver un poco la razón. Es una historia con mucho angst. Si bien Flint en general es un personaje muy alegre, hay momentos como este que creo que nos demuestran algo más de su personalidad.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, es una historia bastante reflexiva.**

 _ **Cloudy with a chance of meatballs pertenece a Sony Pictures Animation.**_

* * *

 **La gota que colmó el vaso**

* * *

En el momento en que esa enorme pecera cayó sobre él, sintió que todo se derrumbaba. Todo había salido mal, absolutamente todo. Había trabajado en aquella máquina incansablemente y cuando la vio escapar de sus manos y volar hacia el cielo, sabía que estaba todo perdido. De alguna manera sentía que era la última oportunidad de demostrarle a las personas de la isla, y sobre todo a su padre, que ser inventor era el sueño que quería seguir y que no era un fracaso siéndolo. No quería trabajar en la tienda de sardinas, de verdad las odiaba, y no podía comprender por qué a su padre le costaba tanto entender eso. Ahora su máquina de comida, la cual le llevó semanas concretar, estaba perdida en el cielo. Su última oportunidad de demostrar su valor se había escapado de sus manos y había provocado un desastre.

Pronto los habitantes del pueblo estaban rodeando la pecera dónde estaba encerrado, mientras le gritaban. Podía ver sus rostros de enojo y desprecio. Sabía que en la isla no era muy querido excepto por su familia, pero jamás se había encontrado en una situación como esa. Su invento arruinó el festival de sardinas y tal vez la única oportunidad que habían tenido de generar algo de turismo y regresarle la vieja gloria al sitio antes de que la fábrica cerrara y fueran olvidados del resto del mundo. Su mirada se depositó específicamente en su padre que lo miraba decepcionado. Era tal vez el único que no estaba enojado con él, veía a su lado como Earl el policía escribía hojas y hojas de multas y lo amenazaba por lo ocurrido. Tim solo negaba con la cabeza con tristeza. Era un hombre muy inexpresivo, pero aun así, Flint pudo captar el peso de tristeza de él. Le había prometido quedarse cuidando la tienda, y no había cumplido con lo prometido.

En ese momento no pudo evitar que la frustración le ganara por completo y apoyó la cabeza contra el vidrio, provocando que este se quebrara estrepitosamente y así rompiendo la única barrera que lo separaba del resto. O al menos físicamente. Se sentía expuesto. Las personas al menos habían dejado de gritarle debido al estruendo. No podía quedarse ahí. Antes de que algo peor ocurriera, huyo corriendo hacia el muelle movido por la vergüenza y la culpa. Necesitaba estar solo.

Algunas veces, sobre todo cuando sus inventos fracasaban, le gustaba ir al lugar más solitario de la isla dónde sabía que nadie lo podría encontrar. Antiguamente el viejo muelle del pueblo era uno de los lugares más activos, cuando la exportación de sardinas estaba en su punto culmine y era la principal actividad económica. Cuando todo eso terminó, el lugar poco a poco fue quedando abandonado, con solo un remanente de sus antiguas glorias con un par de botes abandonados y la enorme industria lúgubre como adorno. Al menos eso al aspirante a científico no le molestaba en lo absoluto, incluso pensaba que eso representaba bien su estado de ánimo cada vez que iba a ese lugar a reflexionar.

Sentado en la escalera mirando el mar, acariciaba a Steve su fiel compañero. Agradecía el momento en el que consiguió a ese pequeño mono rescatándolo de un barco de contrabando hace un par de años que había varado en la isla abandonado. Lo había llevado a casa y recordaba como su padre había estado en contra de quedárselo, aún más cuando Flint había tratado de conectarle un traductor de ideas para saber qué era lo que decía. Finalmente se había terminado encariñando con el animal y lo había dejado quedárselo, sobre todo sabiendo que en el fondo era el único amigo que su hijo tenía en ese lugar luego del fallecimiento de su querida esposa. Ponerle el invento traductor era una manera burda de recrear medianamente otro ser con el cual conversar, o al menos sentirse acompañado.

Acariciaba su pelo mientras el pequeño primate decía "¿Triste?" y lo observaba. Sabía que no era el ser más inteligente, pero era muy perceptivo a sus emociones. Simplemente le dio un abrazo como respuesta y suspiró observando el oleaje silencioso y frío del lugar. Tal vez era momento de dejar los inventos como le había dicho su padre en la mañana. Tal vez su madre se había equivocado…

Todavía recordaba cuando estaba a su lado y lo motivaba a cumplir sus sueños. Era la única persona que realmente podía entenderlo a un nivel más profundo y le animaba a seguir sus metas por más locas que parecieran. Cada vez que se sentía triste o desanimado, estaba ella para decirle lo asombroso y especial que era y lo feliz que estaba de tenerlo como hijo. Muchas veces durante su infancia temió no ser lo suficientemente bueno, pero ahí estaba su madre nuevamente para disipar esos miedos y su especialidad en elegir las palabras adecuadas para volver a motivarlo al día siguiente de desarrollar otra gran idea. No pudo evitar mirar al anticuado edificio dónde su madre solía trabajar, hasta el día que enfermó gravemente y lo inevitable ocurrió. Sintió una pequeña puntada en el pecho y sin darse cuenta estaba agarrando con un puño la bata que traía puesta, la cual era el recuerdo más cercano que poseía, incluso más que las fotografías que tenían en casa que Tim se quedaba mirando durante las tardes después del trabajo. Tal vez lo que más le dolía de todo el asunto, más que haber ganado nuevamente el rechazo del pueblo, era no haber cumplido con las expectativas que su madre tenía de él. ¿Qué pensaría si lo viera en ese momento?

Lo había decidido. Aunque significara abandonar su pasión, dejaría de inventar. Ya había tenido suficientes pruebas de que no era lo suyo y haber perdido la FLDSMDFR era la gota que colmaba el vaso. No sabía con qué cara podría ver a su padre luego de lo ocurrido, o como Brent tendría otro motivo más para burlarse de él por lo que le había hecho a Sardinalandia. Tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de lo que había hecho una vez más, aunque por lejos esta había sido la peor de todas. En ese momento deseaba no haber salido nunca de aquella pecera que de alguna forma representaba simbólicamente lo distinto que era de todos los demás y parecía vivir en su propio mundo, y como esa barrera había sido bruscamente quebrantada.

Estaba a punto de tomar una decisión, cuando unos pasos sobre la madera lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos cordiales de Doof-Fan**_


End file.
